


Me too!

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexual You, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Taking advantage of some free time, you laid on the bed and opened your laptop. You logged on tumblr, deciding to take a look at your dash. You barely had the time to do so, lately. To be honest, you were just afraid that Dean would laugh at you when he’d see your blog.

You were following mostly Marvel accounts and that meant that your dash consisted mainly of pictures of the cast and the characters. After the release of the Civil War movie, you grew fond of Bucky, reblogging mostly his or Sebastian Stan’s photos.

You got so caught up that you didn’t notice Dean walking into the room and plopping onto the bed. You didn’t have the time to close your laptop because he grabbed it from you and his eyes landed on nothing else but Sebastian Stan’s photoshoot.

“What is this?” Dean said, his forehead wrinkling at the sight of the photos.

“Nothing. Some pictures.” You answered, blushing slightly.

“Other guys’ pictures, you wanted to say.” He stated, his face expression changing from confused to a bit pissed.

“Come on, he’s just an actor!” You scoffed, trying to take the laptop away from him but he didn’t let you.

“Quite hot actor, Y/N.” Dean let out, blushing slightly once he realised what he said. “I mean, he must be hot for you if you’re looking at his pictures, right?”

“Are you saying that you find him hot?” You chuckled, quite amused with the idea.

“ What, now that I’m dating you, I’m only allowed to find half the population attractive? No way. I can appreciate a good-looking man. No shame.” He stated proudly and you blinked a few times to make sure that you weren’t hallucinating.

“So, you’re bi?” You asked, taking the laptop from Dean.

“I guess.” He answered and you started laughing like crazy. “What? It’s not funny!” 

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…” You cleared your throat, trying to get the grip. “Me too.”

“What do you mean “me too”?” His eyes widened once he realised what you meant. “So, you like chicks. Fine by me.”

“Really?” You wondered and he nodded, leaning in to whisper something in your ear.

“Really. That gives me a good chance at a threesome.”

“You son of a bitch.” You playfully smacked him on the shoulder and he started grinning like an idiot.

“Just kidding. I don’t want anyone but you.”


End file.
